


Pink Paladin

by nctrbl



Series: influencers!NoMin [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Jaemin is a tiktoker, Jaemin is also an e-boy, Jeno is a youtuber, M/M, Multi, NoMin are little shits, NoRenMin as Voltron fanboys, Nothing too extreme, Renjun is a uni student, Renjun just want to watch Voltron, clowning Mark's limitless era hair A LOT, cute boys kissing on the couch, in this au Mark is famous and in nct 127, nct dream doesn't exist in this au (I am so sorry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctrbl/pseuds/nctrbl
Summary: Jeno wants to record a video dyeing Jaemin's hair pink, again.Jaemin just suffers with his karma and try to not record a tiktok with his hair a mess.Renjun just want to watch Voltron but his stupid influencers of boyfriends are always doing a mess.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: influencers!NoMin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625035
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	Pink Paladin

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to influencers!nomin, I guess I will do more on this au, honestly is so fun to write it  
> this one is basically some shit from my experience, lol #ripmyscalp
> 
> so, I dyed my hair pink again (yes, AGAIN) and I suffered a lot, my babies almost killed me while I was crying about karma bc I made too much fun of Mark's hair in limitless (but that shit was so ugly omg I wanted to dump a whole pot of hair mask on his head, istg) 
> 
> anyways, I hope it will be as fun for u as it was for me, I will put the link to my curious cat if y'all ever want to say smth to me  
> that's it folks, see ya next time (^ー^)ｖ

Jaemin was almost crying, he was sure the mocking from Renjun didn’t do shit to make things better. At least Jeno looked a little guilty. 

― I swear, you secretly hate me, Injunnie. ― Jaemin whined and Renjun patted his back, he would’ve pat his head but the bleach frying Jaemin’s hair didn’t gave him this option. 

― I don’t hate you, baby. You are just a little stupid to go with Jeno’s dares just for a video on youtube, you know? ― Renjun said and Jaemin whimpered and Jeno started pouting. 

― It wasn’t a stupid dare. ― Jeno frowned. ― He looked really good with pink hair, I just wanted that back, it was consensual! ― Jeno pouted even more as Renjun snorted at his phrasing choice. 

― I feel like karma came for my ass. ― Jaemin slumped on his seat. ― I shouldn’t have laughed my head off about Mark Lee’s hair in limitless, that shit was so dry I wanted to drop a cup of coconut oil on it. But I shouldn’t have laughed, now my hair is gonna be the same. ― Jaemin was in the verge of tears, Renjun just sighed and hugged him close to his chest. 

― Baby, it’s fine. We can buy you lots of hair masks, I promise you won’t have a fried and dry hair. ― Renjun whispered and looked at Jeno for support. ― Right, Jen?

― We can fill our tub with coconut oil and bathe in it if it will make you happy. ― Jeno said which made Renjun chuckle and Jaemin let out an watery laugh. 

― I think just putting a little of it on my hair is gonna be better. ― Jaemin said back, his voice sounding more uplift than before. ― Okay, I feel like I can go back to recording. 

― You sure, babe? ― Jeno asked, cradling his face and caressing his face with his thumbs. 

― It’s okay if you don’t wanna record anymore, Jeno understands. ― Renjun said and Jaemin looked up into Jeno’s eyes and the boy smiled and nodded. 

― No, it’s fine. ― Jaemin said and gave both of them a peck. ― I am ready to be the new limitless Mark Lee for a couple of days till my hair get back to normal. 

― I feel like your fans will want to beat Jeno up for that. ― Renjun laughed. ― Lucky me that I am not an youtuber or an e-boy. Don’t have to deal with mad fans. 

― You sure have your fans from uni and those that see you in my tiktoks or Jen’s videos. ― Jaemin smirked, trying to tickle Renjun but he was not having it. ― It’s always ‘ _ arts major pretty Renjun _ ’ or comments everywhere about our cute boyfriend. ― Jaemin was whining and Jeno pouted again.

― Ugh, don’t even get me started on the comments. ― Jeno grumbled, annoyed. ― It’s all good and wholesome when people call you cute and pretty, but I don’t like other things they say. 

― You knew it would happen. ― Renjun said flatly, as if explaining to a stubborn kid that they can’t have dessert before dinner. 

― It doesn’t change how I feel, though. ― Jeno said in the same tone and Jaemin nodded. 

― Okay, are we finishing this video today or what? ― Renjun rolled his eyes as seeing both of his boyfriends pout. ― Come big babies, you have work to do! Lemme adjust the camera. 

Just like that they finished filming, Jaemin’s hair wasn’t that damaged and he sighed in relief when they washed the bleach from his scalp and it was still soft. Thanks to Renjun mixing some oils into his hair mask. 

Jeno, as soon as the video was ready to be edited, grabbed his laptop and started to work on it to release as quick as possible since he knew Jaemin would post something to his instagram stories and spoil this video. It had happened before. 

Renjun asked Jaemin to cuddle on the couch while watching something and Jaemin couldn’t help himself from recording a video of them holding hands and cuddling to post on tiktok. Without showing his har, much to Jeno’s relief. 

Renjun applied another hair mask to Jaemin’s hair and to his own and they went on to watch voltron on netflix. 

― You are like Pidge. ― Jaemin mumbled into Renjun’s ear. 

― What? ― Renjun asked, turning his head to Jaemin and the boy kissed his cheek. 

― Yeah, you know… Passionate, stands for what they think is right, could snap me in half even being tiny... ― Jaemin laughed as Renjun huffed an indignant ‘ _ hey! _ ’. 

― Kinky. ― Jeno commented from his spot where he was still working on his video. 

― You just heard about the snapping in half part? ― Renjun asked and Jeno nodded with a big, dumb smile. ― I fucking hate you. ― To that Jeno stood up and jumped into the couch, crushing Renjun between his boyfriends. 

― No, you don’t. ― Jeno said and kissed him. Renjun sighed and kissed back, Jaemin cleared his throat. 

― Where is my kiss? ― Jaemin asked, trying to act cute. 

― Are you sure you don’t want Renjun to snap you in half, though? ― Jeno teased, wiggling his eyebrows and Jaemin cackled. 

― That’s it. ― Renjun pushed Jeno off of him and stood up with pink cheeks. ― I hate both of you. ― Renjun stomped his feet, walking like he was crushing the skulls of his foes. 

Jaemin was the first to grab him and pin him down on the couch, Jeno coming along and hovering over him. Both with mischievous glints in their eyes. 

― Don’t go! Now that Jeno was gonna make you snap me in half. Jaemin whined and Renjun started hitting his chest as Jeno laughed as if it was the most hilarious thing he had ever heard. 

― I swear, I will kill you. ― Renjun now started hitting both. 

― I hope it is snapping me on halves, or else I will be very disappointed. ― Jeno suggested, making Jaemin giggle. 

― Don’t be so mad, we are just teasing you. ― Jaemin pouted. ― C’mon baby, where’s my kiss? ― Jaemin poked his cheeks and Renjun mumbled a quiet _ ‘fine’ _ before giving him a peck on the lips. ― You almost made out with Jeno when you were on top of me and I just get a peck? Wow, the betrayal. 

Renjun laughed and cupped both of Jaemin cheeks and kissed him again, this time longer, sweeter. He heard Jeno’s whiny voice on the back saying  _ ‘we didn’t make out’ _ and just when he pulled back, Jaemin whispered  _ ‘yet’ _ . 

Renjun grabbed Jeno’s hair and kissed him too, laying pliant on the couch. He could feel Jaemin’s lips on his neck and sighed, opening his mouth to Jeno and the boy took advantage of this to kiss him further. 

They separated and Renjun barely had time to move a little as his boyfriends started kissing with him between them. He started kissing both their necks and caressing them everywhere. He could reach 

A loud bang from the television brought them back to reality, Renjun turning his head to watch and he let out a cry as he saw what was happening. 

― Lance is hurt, no! ― Renjun cried out again. 

― Lance is right here, look. ― Jeno said, cradling Jaemin’s face and kissing him again. The boy mumbling against his lips  _ ‘I am Keith!’.  _

― Ugh, you are right. ― Renjun mumbled and paused the show, falling in his boys’ arms. 

And just like that the show and Jeno’s work were forgotten. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> in case you can and want to support me, [let's drink some coffee together?](https://ko-fi.com/justrbl)
> 
> if you ever want to chat, you can go on [my cc](https://curiouscat.me/nctrbl)


End file.
